Fighting Fang and Nail
by Hottie2012
Summary: Emily is a vampire living in Mystic Falls. A series of murders in Mystic Falls brings the team to investigate. JJ is caught in a love triangle between Will and Emily. Who will she choose? FEMSLASH 'Criminal Minds' and 'The Vampire Diaries' Crossover.


**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Criminal Minds' or 'The Vampire Diaries'.**

**Notes: JJ and Will are together and Henry isn't in this. Emily is a vampire living in Mystic Falls. And yes, the Salvatore brothers will be in this, along with the Originals.**

**Let me know how it goes.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Garcia shuffled through case after case, trying to pick one out. Even though she has been doing this for some time, it never got easier. In a way, she felt as if she was betraying the ones that she didn't choose and that was hard to swallow.

The blond agent rubbed her eyes in hope that will make it easier for her to concentrate. She had been reviewing so many cases that they seem to bleed together. She got up to get another stack and grabbed the file on top.

She had been through many cases but this one stuck out to her. It was almost as if it was calling her. Her eyebrows scrunched in concentration. This was something new to her; just when she thought she'd seen and heard it all.

There have been nine killings in two weeks. The victims were drained of their blood and left with two puncture wounds to the neck and sometimes the wrist. Garcia quickly noted that the victims didn't seem to have anything in common. This told her this case might be particularly difficult to solve. She let out a deep sigh, frustrated that the F.B.I was called so late. She set the file down and began cleaning up her desk and setting aside other cases for later.

When Garcia was done, she left her office to see Hotch in his'. She knocked, waited for Hotch to allow her in before opening the door. "We have a new case."

Hotch looked up from his paperwork and nodded, "I will be down shortly.

* * *

The gang was gathered around in their debriefing room. Garcia flipped through the slides, explaining the case. "There are nine victims that we know of so far, all in Mystic Falls, Virginia." Garcia paused as she heard the disapproving groans from the profilers, knowing they were just as upset as she was for the town waiting so long to call them.

"The victims vary. Some are female, some are male, a generous amount of age differences, etc. Each victim died from massive blood loss. And every victim has two puncture wounds to either the neck or wrist." Garcia said.

"Could be the signature. There seem to be no defensive wounds. Perhaps the victims felt comfortable enough around them to not expect anything." Rossi said.

"The victims were disposed in various places but all seemed remote. As in, not a lot of people walk by. The only way they found him was the…smell." Garcia continued.

"Judging by the way the victims were disposed, there didn't seem to be a lot of remorse. Whoever this unsub is, he is very cold." JJ said.

Hotch rubbed his forehead and looked at his watch, "Guys we have to continue this up in the air. We don't have a lot of time. If there are this many victims, I'm guessing there will be a lot more soon. Wheels up in twenty."

* * *

The gang was on the jet, continuing to leaf through the file. This was definitely one of their hardest cases. The killing was very clean and forensic science was having a difficult time picking up anything.

"The unsub definitely knows what he is doing. This was definitely done before because there is no way this could be on their firsts'. Usually the first kill is very messy and sloppy." Morgan said.

"The unsub is organized. It would appear a lot of time was invested in making sure they didn't get caught." Hotch said.

"My first guess would be that it is the work of a psychopath but it is too early to tell." Reid said.

"I hate to say it but I doubt we have anything to go on unless the unsub kills again. The kills are just too clean." Rossi said. The whole gang didn't want to admit that. It was hard even admitting it to themselves that they may have to wait and hope that the killer messes up or forgets something.

"Why do you think their blood was drained and where is it now? What could it be used for?" JJ asked.

Reid was the first to answer, "I have a couple theories," All eyes were now on him. "Countess Elizabeth Bathory de Ecsed a.k.a Blood Countess earned the trademark, the most prolific female serial killer in history. Following her husband Ferenc Nadasdy's death, she, along with a few others killed and tortured hundreds of women. I believe it was estimated she killed over 650 people. Unfortunately only around 80 were brought justice. Stories in the 18th and 19th century were heavily influenced by her killings. The most famous element of the stories was that after she killed her victims, she bathed in her victim's blood to keep her beauty." Reid paused in thought, "Sort of like a vampire element to it."

"Anyone who consumes a lot of blood would need medical care." Morgan said.

Hotch told Garcia to check medical records involving treatment for that type of thing.

* * *

When the gang landed in Mystic Falls, they quickly checked into a hotel to set their belongings up before heading to the crime scenes. As exhausted as the gang was, they felt that they were crunched for time and desperately needed to get some theories before resting.

JJ and Morgan arrived at one of the crime scenes together. "It's always easy to see where the crime occurred." Morgan gestured to the yellow tape wrapped around the crime scene.

"There seems to be absolutely nothing here." JJ said in a frustrated tone before dipping under the tape. "Hopefully Reid can find something in the victim's car. Like a receipt that shows where they have been prior because right now, we can hardly even speculate. I also highly doubt that this is where the victim was drained." Morgan followed after her.

"We got our work cut out for us." Morgan replied. He noticed a cop standing to the side, writing on a pad. Morgan walked in his direction with JJ quickly in tow.

"Evening sir." Morgan said, holding out his hand for him to shake. "I'm Agent Morgan," Morgan shifted his eyes to JJ, "This is Agent Jareau."

"How are you doing?" he asked

"Not too good. Not to get on your case or anything but do you mind telling us why you waited so long?" Morgan asked. Both agents thought it very unusual for them to be called in after so many deaths.

The cop looked to the ground. JJ put a comforting hand on his shoulder to which he smiled in gratitude. "What I'm about to say has to be off the record." That statement immediately got both of their attentions. "I'm a rookie here, fresh out. I joined maybe about a month ago. I don't know if the authority field is corrupted or what but, they have been trying to keep the murders under the radar. They sort of put it to the side when something like this happens. I asked them why but they either wouldn't answer my questions or dance around it. It's mostly the Sheriff that keeps to herself. It's not just that though, it seems the whole Founder's Council knows something. They were all pretty angry at me for calling you in."

JJ cocked her head, "You were the one who called it in?"

He nodded, "Something is going on here and no one here seems to care enough to take care of it. I thought for sure I had lost my job."

Morgan bit her lip, "That's interesting. Are you saying that the Founder's Council are responsible?"

He shrugged, "Could be. Either that or they know who did."

"You did good work. You did the right thing." Morgan said

"Hopefully. A part of me feels like I should be constantly looking over my shoulder. I should ger going." He said before saying goodbye.

When he was out of earshot, Morgan turned to JJ. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"The Founder's Council could be the reason why the crime scenes are so clean?" JJ asked.

"We gotta tell Hotch." He said pulling out his cell phone.

* * *

_Later that night at the Mystic Grill…_

The gang had been at the bar relaxing. The majority of them went back to the hotel, leaving only JJ and Morgan. "If the Council is behind this, it will be that much harder for us." He said, taking another shot of his drink.

"It may take a while to get through the entire list." JJ said, combing down. They asked the cop to provide them a list of names that were on the Founder's Council.

"We can have Garcia help us tomorrow. Right now, it's late. We should head back." Morgan said, grabbing his jacket.

"You can go. I think I will stay for a little while longer." JJ said.

Morgan paused, "I can stay if you like."

JJ gave him a smile, "Morgan, I can take care of myself."

"I know. But you don't need to." He said with his lovely smile.

"You look exhausted. Go, get some sleep." JJ said

"Goodnight." Morgan said before leaving.

Ten minutes later, the stool beside JJ moved out, signaling that someone was going to sit next to her. "Gin." A voice said. JJ looked to her left and saw one of the most gorgeous women she had ever seen. The woman had long raven hair that reached to the end of her shoulder blades, fair skin, brown eyes and a slim figure.

"Hello. I'm Emily." She said with a seductive smile and held out her hand for JJ to take.

JJ couldn't fight the blush but took the woman's hand anyway. "JJ."

"Is JJ short for something?" Emily asked.

"Jennifer Jareau." She answered.

"Well JJ, you seem a little…distracted. Long day I'm assuming?" Emily asked with a smile and took a sip of her drink.

"You could say that." JJ said. The blond didn't know what it was about the other woman but there was something that she couldn't figure out. It didn't help that she was attracted to her. Yes, she could admit that.

"What do you do?" Emily asked

JJ pulled out her credentials and held it for Emily to see. Emily's eyebrows raised, "Wow. _Impressive_." She emphasized. "That's a good job. And a profiler no less. That is…intimidating. I feel so exposed." Emily said, feigning vulnerability."Okay Miss Profiler, _do me_." Emily said with a smirk.

JJ blushed. She knew Emily was telling her to profile her but the way it sounded coming from Emily's mouth made her mind go directly to the gutter. She wasn't convinced that Emily did that on accident. "I don't think so. It would be rude of me. You may not like what you hear."

Emily turned back to her drink and chuckled. "Or maybe you are afraid to. I get it. I am pretty intimidating myself." JJ rolled her eyes but there was a smile on her face. "Okay, I'll change the subject. I don't assume you are here for the drinks." Emily said

"Investigating multiple murders. What are your thoughts on the Founder's Council?" JJ asked

"The Founder's Council?" Emily seemed to be thinking about it. "Well I don't have an opinion for them as of yet."

"Why is that?" JJ asked.

"I haven't been in town for very long." Emily saw JJ's confused expression and decided to continue. "I haven't lived here for very long. I just moved here."

"When did you move here?" JJ asked.

Emily eyed her suspiciously, "Am I suspect?"

"Can't I ask you a simple question?" JJ asked quickly.

"One yes. But you're asking numerous questions." Emily replied just as quickly.

Emily smiled mischievously, "I've lived here for approximately a few days. Although, I have lived here longer before. I was born and raised here until I was a preteen and then moved to California. When I grew up, I decided to move back here."

"Why?" JJ asked.

"If we are going to play twenty questions, it should be twenty _different_ questions. Anyway, to answer your question, my family has lived here for many generations. Countless. Dated back since the late 1800s. This will always be home."

Before JJ could say anything, her cell phone rang. She picked it up and hit the answer button. Emily waited patiently, drinking from her glass, pretending not to listen.

When JJ got off the phone, she turned to Emily. "I appreciate your help."

"Help? Is that what I was doing? I thought I was being interrogated; now all of a sudden I'm assisting." Emily said with a smile and took another sip.

"I'm sorry. My job requires me to be…forceful." JJ said before getting up.

"That doesn't have to be a bad thing." Emily muttered.

"What was that?" JJ asked, not catching what she heard.

"Nothing." Emily said quickly. The brunette vampire watched the blond agent put on her coat. "Perhaps I should walk with you. After all, there is a killer on the loose." Emily downed the last of her drink and paid for it.

JJ chuckled. She secretly liked the attention Emily was giving her but would never admit it. She was trying not to let her body show it. She half secretly hoped Emily would chase her a little more. "I don't think so." She said with a smile that told Emily she was enjoying this. The vampire was listening to her heart beat pick up.

Emily stood up, "Oh come on. Why not?"

"My hotel is far. Why are you trying so hard?" JJ asked, genuinely curious.

Emily shrugged and walked closer to JJ, "Us girls have to stick together. You are a lone woman walking in the dark. That is a recipe for disaster." Emily was now inches from the blond.

JJ smirked, "I have a gun."

Emily's eyebrows rose and she took a step back. "Ooooh. The woman is prepared. What am I worried about? Be safe." She said with a seductive smile. Emily walked out, leaving JJ confused.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**I will be updating 'Don't Fight It' next.  
**


End file.
